lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypna Sindella
Hypna Sindella is a recurring character in the Fighters Club Extraordinaire universe, being a fighter in the Multiverse Fighters Association. She is a magician specializing in hypnotic magic. Background Hypna Sindella is a magician who originally had no intention of joining the Multiverse Fighters Association, but ended up joining to make some more stable cash than her magician job, which is her real passion. Appearance Hypna Sindell has red eyes and raven black hair, which have swirled red highlights on them. She wears red square frame glasses. She can usually be found wearing her black top hat, which has a red ribbon tied around the brim. Her insignia, a infinity sign resembling a pair of hypnotized eyes, also is emblazoned on the front of the top hat. She wears a one piece outfit with a tuxedo jacket and a white dress shirt. She wears fishnet stockings and a pair of black stilettos. She is usually wearing white leather gloves. Personality Hypna is a perfectionist who prefers things as she left them and in their exact order. Although she casts actual magic, she claims she prefers things to be perfect as any defect can ruin the best illusions. Her studio is also filled with mirrors, which she looks through rather frequently. She claims this isn't for egotistical reasons. Hypna has two ways of speaking; a chipper, light way of speaking that is quick and to the point and a monotone, drawn out way of speaking that often peppers in long and fancy words and is entirely analytic. Her monotone voice is mostly used for putting people to sleep and subsequently hypnotizing them; she tends to speak more in her lighter voice which tends to get people to agree with her even if they normally wouldn't, suggesting it has subtle hypnotic effects. Hypna is also intensely perverted, possibly to the level of Jackie Nymph. She often engages sexually with those in her hypnotic grasp or gets them to do things she finds sexually stimulating. When feeling particularly lewd, Hypna may hypnotize her clients through shaking her ass. She has a assistant that she frequently has sex with and usually has her dressed up in a cowprint bikini. Like Jackie, she has a list of people she wants to have sex with. While she does possess the power of hypnotism, she does her best to make sure her clients consent before starting anything, usually by signing a contract and outlining things she wants them to do while under her control. Abilities Hypna Sindella has magical abilities and is able to cast spells through mana and other energy. While she can cast elemental magic and has a a general grasp of magic as a whole, she is particularly talented with hypnosis to the point where she can hypnotize herself to do tasks she would find hard to get motivation to do. She usually accomplishes hypnosis by swinging around a stop watch attached to a chain, but if she is feeling particularly lewd she might shake her ass in a hypnotic way instead. She has almost complete control of her clients, being able to control them through hand motions or words. She usually uses for sex, although she has used it in the ends of her battles with others, usually to embarrass them. Relationships Bella Bov Bella Bov is her assistant and usually the subject of her hypnosis experiments. She enjoys being Hypna Sindella's assistant for the most part and wishes they were more than just partners in business- despite the copious amounts of sex they have, Hypna classifies their relationship as business only. They do seem rather fond of each other though. Jackie Nymph TBA Gallery HypnaSindella.png|Hypna Sindella's original art by Trivia *Hypna Sindella mostly lives in her own little stage house tavern. She tends to work most nights and sleeps through mornings making her somewhat nocturnal. *Despite living in a tavern, Hypna does not actually drink alcohol. She inherited the place from her father, who died from alcohol poisoning. Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Multiverse Fighters Association Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magicians Category:Humans